Anestesia
by AClarke22
Summary: Edward e Isabella se amavam com toda sua alma, mas para o homem era um amor proibido. Eles estavam num grande impasse, mas Bella estava decidida a resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas naquela noite. Ou ele colocava o amor na frente de tudo ou ela seria obrigada a procurar suas próprias anestesias.
1. Anestesia

***One-shot**

***Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, só os pego emprestado.**

***Esta história contém cenas com sexo explícito.**

Olhei mais uma vez no espelho, meu vestido azul royal havia caído perfeitamente bem. Suas mangas eram longas e rendadas, tinha um decote comportado, era marcado na cintura por uma fita grossa de cetim e caía rodado até o meio das coxas.

Eu estava linda. Meus cabelos soltos, ao natural, exatamente da forma como ele gostava. Assim como a cor do vestido, sua cor preferida em mim, e os saltos pretos 10 cm, ele sempre dizia que eu parecia poderosa de salto.

Eu queria parecer poderosa. Eu precisava. Tinha que fazê-lo perceber o que estava perdendo. Que eu sou e sempre serei a única mulher certa para ele.

Por último passei o batom vermelho-escuro, estando finalmente pronta.

Sorri para a imagem no espelho do meu closet, mas sou distraída pelo toque do meu celular.

— Oi, mãe! – saudei Renée.

— Bella, você não vem? A festa já começou, você sabe, seu irmão ficará muito chateado se você não comparecer ao aniversário dele. – eu revirei os olhos.

— Por que acha eu não iria, mamãe? Só estou meia hora atrasada. – eu estranhei, geralmente mamãe não era dada a exageros, e eu não era conhecida pela minha pontualidade.

— Seu irmão me perguntou se você disse alguma coisa sobre não vir, ele não para de olhar pra porta. – sorri com a informação. É claro que a minha presença importava. Sempre importou.

— Eu não faltaria, mamãe. Ele deveria saber disso. – é claro, que eu não perderia sua festa de 25 anos por nada nesse mundo.

— Vou dizer isso a ele.

— Não! Não diga nada, deixe ele ansioso um pouquinho. – sorri. – Já, já estou chegando aí.

— Só não demore, filha. Ou o coitado vai aí te buscar.

— Pode deixar. Até mais. – desliguei o telefone, caminhando para o quarto.

Em cima da cama estava o meu presente para o meu irmãozinho.

Eu, como a fotógrafa profissional que era, nunca havia tido uma ideia de presente tão tudo a ver comigo e que ao mesmo tempo fosse agradar a pessoa que a receberia.

Era um álbum de fotografias, bem grande. Sua capa era preta e simples, tinha mais de cinquenta páginas com quinze anos de história. Mamãe me ajudou a reunir algumas, mas a maioria, foi tirada por mim, que adquiri o vício de fotografar tudo que via pela frente desde muito nova.

Eu sabia que ele iria amar, e, além disso, eu esperava que o presente tivesse o efeito desejado.

O caminho até a casa dos meus pais não foi muito longo, apesar de morar sozinha, eu não quis ir muito longe do ninho, Los Angeles era uma cidade bem grande, mas eu sempre quis estar perto, minha família era muito importante para mim.

Eles, diferente de mim, moravam numa casa grande em um bairro residencial de classe média. Era um bairro ótimo para uma família, eu amei ser criada com o mar no quintal. Esse era um privilégio de todas as casas daquela rua.

Eu estava cogitando voltar a morar ali, talvez uma das propriedades desocupadas ou até mesmo a casa onde eu cresci, voltar para o colo da mamãe, realmente precisava disso. Tudo dependia de como ficariam as coisas essa noite.

A frente da casa dos meus pais estava tomada de carros. Entrei sem tocar a campainha, cumprimentando as poucas pessoas que estavam por ali, alguns parentes e amigos da família.

— Ei, Bella! – minha prima Rosálie se aproximou animada.

Nem parecia que carregava uma barriga enorme de quase nove meses. Seu marido Emmett estava ao seu lado, e segurava o pequeno Henry no colo. Eles eram tão idênticos com aqueles olhos azuis e covinhas.

A família McCarty era aquele tipo ideal de comercial de margarina, logo a pequena Collyne viria ao mundo para completar o retrato da família perfeita. Não, eles não eram literalmente perfeitos. Eu sabia muito bem como minha prima era ciumenta, e como Emmett era lento para entender certas coisas, eles tinham defeitos como qualquer outra família, mais eram felizes. E era isso que importava. Era isso que me fazia admirá-los e querer algo semelhante para mim.

— Você está enorme. Façam uma pose. – apontei a câmera, que era quase uma extensão da minha mão, tirando uma foto. – Ficou maravilhosa!

— Você não perde essa mania, em! Um dia ainda vai deixar alguém cego com esses flashes.

— Não reclama, sei que vai querer a foto depois.

Rose apesar de sempre ter sido linda, nunca ligou muito para fotos, até se tornar mãe. Depois que Henry nasceu há três anos, ela tem uma compulsão quase que como a minha, adora fotografar o garotinho gordinho de covinhas. Talvez seja coisa de mãe, eu descobriria isso daqui a algum tempo.

— Sim, trate de enviar pra mim logo. Essa provavelmente será a última foto que vou tirar antes da Collyne nascer. Estou a cada dia mais inchada. – na minha opinião ela continuava linda. Havia algo mágico sobre grávidas e fotografia, parecia que existia uma luz própria sobre elas.

— Pode deixar.

— Tira mais foto, tia Bella! – Henry pediu. Ele adorava. Emmett também. Os dois fizeram poses e caretas para os próximos cliques.

— Agora, eu tenho que ir procurar o aniversariante. – disse pegando a caixa com o presente que estava em cima do sofá.

— A última vez que eu o vi, ele estava lá fora. – ela avisou.

— Acompanhado. – Emmett completou.

— Emmett! – Rose deu um tapa em seu braço.

— O que? – ele perguntou confuso sem entender porquê apanhou.

— É, Rose para de bater no Emmett à toa. Eu já estou sabendo da minha nova cunhadinha. Me falaram tão bem dela que estou até ansiosa para conhecê-la. – eu disse no meu melhor tom de deboche.

— Você não presta garota. – ele disse assim que eu virei as costas indo em direção aos fundos da casa, onde a agitação de verdade acontecia.

Mamãe tinha feito um belo trabalho esse ano. Ela era uma produtora de eventos, estava na sua essência dar festas maravilhosas.

E como se tivesse sido chamada pela força dos meus pensamentos ela me encontrou assim que eu pisei no deck.

— Filha! Ainda bem que chegou! Eu esqueci que tenho dizer o horário das festas adiantado para você. Sabe como é, para que chegue na hora. – eu revirei os olhos.

— Foram só alguns minutinhos, já cheguei há algum tempo, estava na sala com a Rose e o Emm. – expliquei.

— Certo, estou ansiosa sobre o seu presente, sei que ele vai amar. Não esqueça de dizer que eu ajudei. – ela disse animada.

— Pode deixar, mamãe. Então, onde está o aniversariante? – perguntei olhando em volta.

— Deve está por aí, demorou para convencê-lo a sair da sala. Não estava nem dando atenção para a namorada. – mamãe revirou os olhos, eu não disfarcei o meu sorriso ao ouvir isso. – Vou verificar se seu pai não está exagerando nos salgadinhos, já falei para aquele teimoso que tem que controlar a pressão, mas quem disse que ele me ouve?! – ela disse se afastando.

O deck estava muito bem decorado, com plantas, luzes e algumas mesas, tinha até mesmo uma pista de dança improvisada. E o mar ao fundo com o pôr do sol deixava tudo mais perfeito.

Comecei a fotografar tudo, tentando enquadrar cada canto do ambiente e as pessoas. Até que a minha câmera achou seu modelo favorito.

Ele estava perto da escada que descia para a praia, conversava com dois caras que eu não conhecia, deviam ser amigos do trabalho. Eles pareciam falar sobre algo engraçado, porque ele sorria bastante. Era bom que estivesse feliz em seu aniversário.

Eu levei alguns segundos clicando sem parar. Até que ele percebeu. Pediu licença aos homens e caminhou em minha direção. Eu continuava a olhá-lo através da lente, tirando fotos de seus passos até mim. Ele vestia jeans escuros e uma camisa social branca por fora da calça, algo bem descontraído.

— Pensei que não viria. – ele disse quando chegou perto o suficiente.

— Você deveria saber que eu sempre atraso, jamais perderia seu aniversário. – disse abaixando a câmera. – Vinte e Cinco? Sabe que para os trinta é uma piscada, né? – brinquei o fazendo rir.

— Vou lembrar disso quando for você fazendo vinte e sete daqui a três meses. – ele provocou de volta. – Não ganho um abraço de feliz aniversário?

— É claro que sim! – disse passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço, dando-lhe um abraço apertado, com câmera numa mão e o presente na outra fiquei um pouco desajeitada, mas ele passou os braços por minha cintura, me abraçando apertado também. Quando nos separamos eu lhe estendi a caixa preta com o laço vermelho, na qual estava o seu presente.

— Feliz aniversário, irmãozinho! – ele revirou os olhos.

— Eu poderia até me fazer de educadinho e dizer que não precisava, mas isso não ia colar com você, sabe que eu amo ganhar presentes. – ele disse pegando a caixa de minhas mãos.

— Mamãe te educou tão mal... – brinquei.

— Ela também teve umas falhas com você, não te ensinou a ver as horas, por exemplo. – ele retrucou começando a desfazer o laço.

— Acho melhor não abrir agora. – segurei sua mão. – Vai precisar de calma para apreciar o presente.

— Você me deixou bem menos curioso agora, Srta. Swan. – ironizou. Mas parou de abrir.

— Ei, aí está você! – uma mulher loira muito bonita surgiu por trás dele colocando a mão em seu ombro.

— Bella, essa é Irina. – ele apresentou. A mulher sorriu pra mim. Forçada demais. – Irina, esta é Isabella.

— Sou a namorada. – ela disse sorridente.

— Sou a irmã. – dei um sorriso tão grande quando o dela. Que suavizou a expressão, parecendo aliviada.

Muito cedo para isso, querida...

— Sério?! – ela me olhou interessada. – Edward, por que nunca me contou que tinha uma irmã?

— É, Edward, por que não contou a sua namorada que tinha uma irmã? – reforcei a pergunta. Eu sabia bem o porquê.

— Porque não somos irmãos.

A mulher nos olhava confusa. Eu revirei os olhos.

— É claro que sim, Ed. O que mais eu poderia ser? Eu sou sua irmã.– insisti. Eu queria mesmo provocá-lo.

— Adotiva. – ele enfatizou.

— Mas isso não muda nada. – lancei meu melhor sorriso falso para ele. Na verdade, mudava tudo. – Estou muito feliz em te conhecer, Irene. – cumprimentei a mulher ignorando Edward. Havia horas que era inevitável ser falsa. – Apesar do meu irmãozinho aqui não ter me falado muito de você. – ela parecia desconfortável, talvez com a nosso impasse sobre o relacionamento fraternal, ou quem sabe com meu último comentário.

— É Irina. – ela corrigiu. Foda-se! – E, como eu disse, eu não fazia ideia de que Edward tinha uma irmã. – ela disse o abraçando. Edward estava claramente desconfortável, mas estava se fazendo de firme. – Tem mais algum parente que eu deveria saber da existência, querido? – Ela brincou. Edward riu sem graça.

O pior é que tinha. Mas era melhor eu não pensar muito nisso agora.

— Não liga, não. Edward é muito esquecido. Então, me conta, como se conheceram? – fingi interesse.

— Nós trabalhamos juntos. – ela disse.

— Ah, sim. Você também é agente administrativa? – perguntei.

— Não, eu estou em campo, em breve Edward estará também. – disse acariciando o ombro dele.

Eu não contive minha careta com isso. Já bastava ver o meu pai se arriscar durante anos em seu trabalho, não queria ter essa aflição com Edward também, que queria a todo custo seguir os passos do velho no FBI.

— É, legal. – disse desanimada.

— Você também é daquelas que ficam bem preocupadas, né? Não precisa, a gente sabe o que faz. – disse querendo parecer superior.

— Você já levou algum tiro, Irina? – questionei.

— Não. – ela me olhou confusa.

— Alguém da sua família já levou um tiro?

Ela negou novamente.

— Meu pai, já levou, treze. – enfatizei o número.

Este havia sido um momento de desespero para nossa família, eu tinha quinze anos, Edward treze, era véspera de ação de graças quando recebemos a notícia de que nosso pai, o agente Charlie Swan havia sido baleado em missão. Foram treze tiros, numa emboscada num cais de onde sairia um grande carregamento de artefatos raros roubados. Por sorte, os tiros se dividiram entre braços e pernas, e milagrosamente ele havia sobrevivido e não ficando com muitas sequelas além das cicatrizes das balas. Tanto que após dois anos estava de volta a ativa, porém na parte administrativa, o que aliviava – um pouco – minha preocupação.

Tudo foi ainda pior quando Edward disse que seguiria os passos do nosso pai. Eu tentei tirar essa ideia da cabeça dele de todas as formas, mas meus esforços de nada adiantaram. Depois de cursar direito na UCLA, passou nos testes com louvor, tendo que ficar quase dois anos em Quantico, Virgínia, do outro lado do país, na acadêmia do FBI. Na verdade, ele tinha voltado para cá recentemente, trabalhava na mesma divisão que papai, porém como novato pegava apenas trabalhos administrativos por enquanto, para o meu alívio.

— Como eu disse, não se preocupe. Isso não vai acontecer com a gente, você deve saber como seu irmão é bom em qualquer coisa que faça, ou melhor, deve está por fora de uma coisinha ou outra. – ela tentou fazer graça. Engano seu, querida! Eu estava mais por dentro do que ela imaginava. Pensando bem, já que ele nunca foi baleada, eu mesma poderia atirar nela.

Eu não respondi nada, apenas dei um sorriso sem graça, e fugi do olhar de Edward que buscava o meu.

— Então, Isabella, o que você faz? – ela puxou conversa.

— Sou fotografa. – mostrei a câmera em minha mão.

— Legal, trabalhar com artes deve ser bem tranquilo. – ela disse dando uma risadinha.

Ela estava mesmo menosprezando meu trabalho?

— Com licença, eu preciso entrar para falar com minha prima. – disse fugindo da conversa. Já tinha me torturado o suficiente por essa noite. Eu preferia mil vezes a Jéssica faladeira, pelo menos ela era simpática de verdade. Edward escolhera muito mal dessa vez. – Espero que você goste do presente, maninho. – caminhei para o mais longe o possível dos dois.

Em questão de segundos estava no meu antigo quarto, meu quarto de infância, eu tinha muitas memórias boas daqui. Foram muitos momentos no meu quarto laranja com vista pro mar. Pena que tantos anos haviam se passado, mas algumas coisas continuavam complicadas como sempre foram.

Suspirei caminhando até a sacada, sentindo a última brisa da primavera. Foi nessa mesma data, há quinze anos que eu vi Edward pela primeira vez.

Eu estava muito animada. Era tarde de quinta feira, papai e mamãe foram me buscar na escola para a tão esperada visita ao orfanato.

Eu faria doze anos em alguns meses e estava cansada de pedir por um irmãozinho. Mamãe estava saudável para ter outros filhos biológicos, mas ela sempre teve o sonho de adotar uma criança. Então tomamos essa decisão em família, sim, minha opinião também foi muito importante. Eu só queria um irmão, não importava de onde ou como ele viesse.

Então combinamos de ir visitar o orfanato.

Não era um orfanato como os da TV, apenas uma casa onde algumas pessoas cuidavam de umas quinze crianças. O lugar era bem legal e tinha um jardim lindo.

No começo eu apenas fiquei perto dos meus pais, que conversavam com os funcionários, mas logo me enturmei com algumas crianças/pré-adolescentes como eu, que corriam para lá e para cá. Eu ainda não tinha feito a transição da minha fase moleca para a garota adolescente preocupada com a aparência e garotos, duvidava muito de que isso acontecesse tão cedo, se acontecesse algum dia.

Depois de um tempo eu cansei de correr e fui sozinha explorar o local. Até que eu o vi. Sentado nos galhos de uma grande árvore mais afastada no quintal, eu corri até lá, subi na árvore sentando no mesmo galho que o garoto, ele era bem pequeno, e tinha cabelos engraçados, talvez tivesse uns oito ou nove anos.

— Oi, eu sou a Bella. – me apresentei. Ele ficou quieto, continuava olhando para baixo. – Ei, não vai falar comigo? – insisti.

— Vai embora! – ele parecia chateado.

— Você não é dono da árvore, então eu não vou. – cruzei os braços.

— Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui? – ele olhou pra mim, finalmente. Parecia zangado, ou melhor, parecia triste.

— Eu já disse, sou a Bella. – revirei os olhos. Mamãe dizia que eu parecia chata fazendo isso. Mas era legal.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não conheço você. – ele perguntou.

— Eu vim com meus pais. – respondi. Ele me olhou confuso.

— Porque seus pais te trariam para um lugar como esse? – ele perguntou.

— Eles vão adotar uma criança. – expliquei orgulhosa.

— Eles não querem mais você?

— Claro que querem! Mas eu quero um irmão. – ele pareceu entender.

— Por que você quer um irmão? – ele estava curioso.

— Porque parece legal. Meus amigos e primos tem irmãos. Eu quero também. Você tem irmãos? – perguntei curiosa. Mas ele ficou triste na mesma hora.

— Tinha. – ele disse, novamente cabisbaixo.

— Como assim tinha?

— A Bree morreu. Junto com meus pais.

Eu fiquei quieta. O que eu esperava ouvir? Isso aqui era um lugar para crianças que precisavam de novos pais.

— Eu sinto muito. Você está com saudades, né? – disse colocando a mão no ombro dele.

— Sim, mas já faz tempo. Eu nem consigo lembrar direito, vim morar aqui quando tinha seis anos.

— Quantos anos tem agora?

— Dez, hoje é meu aniversário de dez anos.

— Ei, parabéns!!! – disse animada. Eu queria que ele ficasse animado também, era ruim estar triste no dia do seu aniversário.

— Obrigado. Eu acho. – ele disse mexendo os ombros como se não se importasse.

— De nada! Você vai ter um bolo? – perguntei. Eu adorava bolo.

— Sim, a tia Carmen fez um bolo. Ela disse que vai cantar parabéns na hora do lanche. – ele parecia um pouquinho animado agora, só um cadinhozinho.

— Eu posso ficar pro seu aniversário?

— Se você quiser...

— Eu vou pedir para mamãe e o papai. – disse animada. – Droga! Eu não tenho um presente. – eu não podia ir na festa dele sem um presente.

— Você falou uma palavra feia. – eu apenas balancei os ombros. – E não precisa de presente, nem é uma festa de verdade.

— Mas se você pudesse escolher um presente, o que você ia querer? – eu bem que podia pedir para a mamãe comprar um presente para ele.

— Eu queria uma família.

— Família?

— Sim, ser adotado. Ninguém quer me adotar porque eu não sou um bebê. – ele parecia muito magoado com isso.

Eu não conseguia entender o que aquele garoto está passando. Sempre tive meus pais comigo. Devia ser difícil não ter uma família. Foi então que eu tive uma ideia.

— Eu já sei! – disse animada. Minha ideia foi genial. – Você quer... Ei, eu não sei seu nome. – disse batendo com minha mão na testa, só agora eu percebi isso, como eu era lerdinha às vezes.

— Edward Anthony. – ele disse.

— Então, Edward Anthony, você quer ser meu irmão?

Ele arregalou os olhos. Eles eram muito verdes.

— Você tá falando sério? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

— Sim, eu falo com os meus pais pra te adotarem, e a gente vira irmão.

— Você acha que eles vão me querer? Que isso da gente ser irmão vai dar certo?

— Eu não sei, mas a gente pode tentar. – e pela primeira vez eu vi Edward sorrir.

A gente não conseguiu ser irmão.

Nós tentamos, mas não deu certo.

Mas meus pais amaram a ideia de adotar Edward. Por três motivo:

1\. Eu havia o escolhido.

2\. Sua história era comovente.

3\. Papai ficou muito empolgado com a ideia de um menino que pudesse acompanhá-lo na pescaria, já que eu e mamãe não tínhamos a paciência necessária para isso.

O processo foi longo, cansativo, eu contava os dias para ter Edward em casa com a gente, ele estava ainda mais ansioso para isso. Então, finalmente, o dia da guarda provisória chegou, depois disso tudo foi mera formalidade.

Éramos uma família feliz. Eu estava super realizada por ter um irmão mais novo, mas que não era tão mais novo que não pudesse brincar comigo, tínhamos um ano de nove meses de diferença apenas.

Então, houve um acidente de percurso.

— Bella? – me virei para porta do quarto encarando a garota ali. Eu rapidamente sequei minhas lágrimas. – Ei, não chore.

Ela sentou-se em minha cama batendo a mão no colchão ao seu lado. Eu fui até lá e sentei também.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Tem uma festa lá embaixo. – disse não querendo estragar a noite de ninguém, principalmente da minha prima adolescente de quinze anos.

— Eu vi você subir meio apressada, logo vi que tinha algo errado. – ela disse fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos.

— Tudo parece estar errado, mas o que eu posso fazer? – perguntei. O desanimo não era algo que me pegava tão fácil, mas era inevitável de vez em quando, talvez fossem os...

— Eu posso te ajudar a dar na cara daquela loira de farmácia... – ela disse jogando suas ondas loiras, naturais, para o lado.

Tanya era um amor.

— Eu não tenho motivos pra isso, T. – ela fez uma careta.

— É claro que tem! Ela está lá agarrada com o Edward, toda "Eu sou a namorada", "Sou uma agente fodona", "Oh, Edward é um namorado maravilhoso". – ela imitou com deboche a voz da tal Irene. Eu ri.

— Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando te deixei por dentro dessa história.

— Na verdade, você só confirmou. Quem me contou foi o Emm. – ela deu um sorrisinho esperto.

— O Emmett é um fofoqueiro.

— Por isso é o melhor cunhado! – ela disse ainda mais sorridente. Aqueles dois, juntamente ao Henry deixavam a Rose louca.

— Eu queria que isso pudesse ser resolvido assim, de forma simples. – me joguei para trás deitando na cama, encarando o teto. A Tanya fez o mesmo.

— Vocês adultos complicam demais as coisas. – eu tinha certeza que ela tinha revirado os olhos. Queria que fosse tão fácil como a gente pensou ser na adolescência.

Tanya era filha da minha tia Lilly, irmã da mamãe, irmã mais nova de Rosálie e onze anos mais nova que eu. Ela sempre foi muito apegada a mim, desde quando era um bebê, e continuou a ser assim mesmo depois de crescida. Eu amava conversar com Tanya, ela e seus problemas de adolescente me faziam voltar no tempo que os problemas da vida só existiam na nossa cabeça.

— Eu não posso fazer nada se ele não me quer, T.

— Mas você sabe que ele te quer! – ela exclamou. – Edward te ama, Bella.

— Eu sei disso. – e era o que tornava tudo ainda pior.

— Se sabe você precisa fazer alguma coisa. Você deveria contar sobre...

— Eu não quero que ele fique comigo por esse motivo. – a interrompi.

— E vai ficar vendo ele desfilar com aquela lá?

— É o que ele quer. – dei de ombros.

— Não é o que ele quer, é o que ele acha que precisa fazer. – ela era uma garota esperta, muito esperta.

— Ele está tentando me esquecer. – constatar esse fato em voz alta o fazia ser mais doloroso.

— Ele sabe que não vai conseguir, Bells. Ele está a usando como uma forma de fingir que pode te esquecer. É tudo uma mentira que ele está tentando contar a si mesmo. – ela disse bem séria.

— Eu já falei com ele, várias vezes. Edward ficou quase dois anos longe, ele teve todo tempo do mundo para tomar uma decisão. Eu cansei de esperar, cansei de ser sempre uma recaída. Olha a consequência que a última trouxe, apesar de ter sido maravilhosa, só complica toda essa situação. – eu fechei os olhos me segurando para não chorar novamente.

Tanya me abraçou, eu fiquei ali, chorando por algum tempo, até as lágrimas secarem.

Depois eu tentei convencê-la a voltar para a festa, mas ela só saiu do quarto quando me arrastou junto, depois de refazer a minha maquiagem borrada.

Tanya logo foi requisitada por James, seu namorado que também morava na vizinhança, o que me fez ficar sozinha, facilitando minha fuga da festa.

Eu desci as escadas do deck e caminhei pela longa extensão de areia até chegar bem perto da água.

Me sentei ali, trouxe os joelhos para o peito e os abracei. Já tinha anoitecido e o céu estava bastante estrelado, fazendo a vista ficar magnífica com a pouca luz da praia, o mar como de costume, estava bem tranquilo naquela parte, mas o som das ondas era reconfortante. Eu havia crescido no paraíso, precisava muito voltar pra cá. Houve um tempo em que ter um apartamento mais perto da faculdade foi muito útil para mim, quando as coisas começaram a acontecer, quando eu percebi que Edward nunca foi ou seria meu irmão. Nossa ligação havia nos levado por outro caminho.

Eu como mais velha tinha ido antes para a faculdade, tínhamos um ano de diferença na escola. Eu convenci os meus pais a me darem um apartamento perto do campus, morava relativamente perto, mas estava maravilhada com a ideia da liberdade e independência, eles concordaram pelo fato de que no ano seguinte Edward também iria para a UCLA, então seria algo útil para os dois.

Foi nas férias depois de primeiro ano na faculdade que aconteceu. Eu apresentei pela primeira vez um namorado para a família, já tinha namorado antes, mas nada sério, Jacob foi o primeiro que eu pensei que ia durar, por isso o apresentei aos meus pais e ao Edward.

Papai não gostava muito da ideia, pelo jeito que torcia o bigode quando o Jake estava por perto; mamãe era simpática com ele, mas Edward sempre saía de perto quando a gente chegava.

Eu já tinha notado alguns comportamentos estranhos do meu "irmão" nos últimos meses. Na verdade, eu também estava me sentindo estranha em relação a ele.

Edward sempre foi um garoto mirrado, eu sempre zoei com ele por ser a mais alta, mesmo sendo uma garota que parou em um metro e sessenta e pouco desde os quatorze anos. Edward era bem magro e baixinho, e ainda tinha a cara de bebê de quando o conheci. Ele ficava bem irritado com isso, o que eu achava uma graça e amava provocá-lo. Mas então, pouco antes de eu ir pra faculdade o Ed mudou. O surto de crescimento foi rápido demais para acompanhar, logo eu tinha que olhar bem pra cima para falar com o garoto que até dias atrás era mais baixo que eu. Não foi só nos quase trinta centímetros a mais de altura que Edward mudou, seu rostinho de bebê tinha barba e a voz de garoto foi substituída por uma voz rouca de homem.

Aquele contato que tínhamos quando éramos mais novos, ficou menos frequente e eu não conseguia enxergá-lo como um irmão. Era muito estranho pensar nele dessa forma, mas compreensível levando em consideração que já éramos pré-adolescentes quando começamos a conviver.

Mas, apesar do clima ter ficado tão estranho, continuávamos grandes amigos como sempre, ele era tão carinhoso e preocupado comigo que era compreensível que estivesse com ciúmes por eu ter arranjado um namorado mais sério.

Eu só não esperava que as coisas tivessem saído do rumo com a gente.

Foi quando eu o estava ajudando a arrumar o seu quarto em nosso apartamento que aconteceu, ele tinha acabado de completar dezoito e começaria a faculdade.

— O Jacob vem muito aqui? – ele perguntou. Estava parafusando alguma coisa na parede, usava somente uma bermuda, já que era verão em L.A. Ele não só havia crescido em tamanho como havia ganhado corpo também, muito em consequência da musculação e treinamento que fazia desde que começou a jogar no time de futebol americano da escola, há pouco mais de um ano.

— Sim, ele está sempre por aqui. – respondi, desviando os olhos do corpo dele. Isso parecia errado.

Ele fez uma careta.

— O que você tem contra ele afinal? – perguntei querendo saber o motivo da implicância gratuita.

— Tudo. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

— Não seja infantil, Edward. Tenho certeza que você está com aquele típico ciúmes de irmão.

— Eu não sou seu irmão, Isabella! – ele largou o martelo e virou-se para mim. Eu dei um passo pra trás.

Edward nunca havia me dito isso antes, por mais que eu soubesse que nos considerávamos mais amigos que irmãos, nenhum de nós dois tinha posto isso em palavras.

— Eu nunca fui e nunca vou ser. Eu não posso ser, Isabella. – ele fechou os olhos com força, como se tivessem lutando com alguma coisa.

— Por que está falando isso? – perguntei confusa.

— Irmãos não podem sentir o que eu sinto. Não podem fazer o que eu quero fazer. – ele disse se aproximando. Estava perto demais.

— E o que você quer fazer? – perguntei num sussurro, umedecendo os lábios inconscientemente, os olhos deles já diziam tudo.

— Isso. – ele colou nossos corpos tomando meus lábios para si.

Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. O beijo que me fez entender tudo que o que sentia. O beijo que transformou nossa vida em uma trama de novela mexicana.

Naquele dia eu não pensei. Não pensei que eu tinha um namorado, não pensei que deveríamos ser como irmãos. Não pensei no quanto aquilo parecia errado. Apenas senti.

Senti seus beijos, seus toques. Nem o fato de a cama ainda não ter chegado impediu que realizássemos todos os nossos desejos reprimidos, ali mesmo no chão, em meio a bagunça da mudança.

E então começou nosso drama. Eu queria Edward, ele me queria. Mas não aceitava o que estava sentindo. Eu terminei com Jacob e não assumi mais nenhum compromisso desde então.

No começo foi confuso pra mim também, mas, depois de um tempo, eu decidi que era a minha felicidade que importava, a nossa felicidade.

Com o passar do tempo a atração se transformou em paixão, a paixão evoluiu para o tipo mais intenso de amor.

Foram anos de altos e baixos. De recaídas e separações.

Tudo porque Edward se sentia em dívida com nossos pais. Ele fazia tudo para agradá-los desde que fora adotado. Principalmente nosso pai, tanto que até seguiu os mesmos passos dele, na faculdade e na carreira.

Eu quis contar tantas vezes. Abrir o jogo com Renée e Charlie sobre o nosso sentimento. O verdadeiro, o amor de homem e mulher. Mas Edward nunca teve coragem. E não era um segredo só meu.

Nós vivíamos brigando por isso, e foram tantas as separações que era difícil contabilizá-las. Mas com a mesma frequência que nos desentendíamos, nos jogávamos nos braços um do outro.

Era mesmo um enredo de novela mexicana. Dois irmãos, que não eram irmãos de verdade, se apaixonavam, porém não podiam viver essa história de amor por conta de sua família. Tão clichê...

Eu não sabia qual seria a reação dos meus pais caso soubessem a verdade, talvez mamãe fosse mais compreensiva. Ela era uma romântica por natureza. Papai era um homem difícil de ler. Não fazia ideia alguma de como ele reagiria quando soubesse. Se soubesse algum dia. Porque se dependesse do Edward ele jamais saberia que houve algo entre a gente.

Talvez não fizesse diferença. Não havia mais nada agora. Ele estava namorando há dois meses. Ele nunca conseguiu ir tão longe. Foram apenas semanas com as outras, existiram algumas. Alguns caras pra mim também, mas era um toma lá, dá cá, e eu não era como ele, não conseguia mascarar o que sentia por muito tempo, por isso nem cheguei a tentar algum compromisso, durante esse nosso vai e volta.

Ah, as recaídas... Nós passamos quase todo o período da faculdade juntos, sempre escondidos, sempre nesse impasse sobre revelar ou não a verdade. E depois veio a separação mais definitiva. Edward queria dar orgulho a Charlie e assim que completou vinte e três foi passar os vinte meses necessários em Quantico para se tornar agente como o velho.

No período em que esteve fora só nos vimos uma única vez. Foi num dia de ação de graças, pouco tempo depois de ele ir para a academia do FBI. Naquela noite a saudade era tanta que arriscamos, mesmo estando na casa de nossos pais. Arriscamos tanto que fomos flagrados pela Rose na manhã seguinte. Ela foi a primeira pessoa da família a saber sobre a gente, e apoiar. Rosálie era maravilhosa, a rainha da indireta, Edward que o diga, desde que ele havia retornado da Virgínia ela não parava um segundo, tentava me ajudar da forma que podia. Emmett ficou sabendo por tabela, já que o casal não tinha segredos entre si. E por último Tanya que descobriu recentemente, quando o linguarudo do Emm deixou escapar em uma das suas piadinhas. O mais engraçado da situação foi ela me pedindo perdão, no melhor jeito dramático adolescente, por ter uma paixão platônica pelo primo dez anos mais velho.

Pelo restante de seu treinamento, Edward não voltou para Los Angeles. Ele simplesmente acabou com tudo de forma mais definitiva. Disse que não conseguiria se manter fiel estando longe. E é claro, mais uma desculpa para fugir. Dessa vez ele tinha a vantagem dos quatro mil e duzentos e trinta e sete quilômetros que nos separava. Pensou que seria mais fácil, mas não foi.

Depois de ter retornado para casa, que agora não era mais o apartamento que a gente dividia, e sim um outro o qual eu não conhecia, o clima ficou estranho entre a gente. Mal havíamos nos falado nos últimos meses e ele estava ignorando tudo o que a gente sentia. Também estava cansada de correr atrás. Eu tinha um pouco de orgulho, afinal.

Então, dois meses atrás, aconteceu a última recaída. Edward era como um viciado em recuperação, eu era a sua droga. Também poderia ser o contrário, porém eu não estava tentado me curar. Talvez devesse...

Uma conversa, algumas taças de vinho num bar onde nos encontramos por coincidência – ou talvez Rose e Emmett tivessem marcado com nós dois no mesmo lugar e não comparecido – e estávamos nos entregando novamente.

A saudade já tinha ultrapassado o limite da racionalidade, fazendo com que não ligássemos pra nada naquele dia, nada mesmo. A gente só se preocupou em ter tudo um do outro, sem barreiras, sem limites, sem medos, sem ver a hora passar.

E então no dia seguinte, aquela frase costumeira. "Isso não deveria ter acontecido."

Por que eu não aprendia? Por que amar demais nos deixava burro? Por que ele prefere o sofrimento que eu sei que ele sente a ficar comigo?

— Por que sumiu da festa? – estava tão imersa em meus pensamentos que não percebi o dono deles sentando ao meu lado.

— Sério? – virei-me para ele arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— É meu aniversário. Eu quero você na minha festa.

— Você não está na condição de me exigir nada, Cullen. – Edward havia feito questão de manter o sobrenome da sua família biológica, agora era um Swan-Cullen, na verdade.

— Irina não é tão ruim assim, Bella. – eu ri com deboche.

— Oh, não! Ela é quase uma agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. – ele riu.

— Você é terrível, amor. – eu respirei fundo. Edward se calou quando percebeu a forma como havia me chamado.

— Velhos hábitos não morrem. – sorri amarga.

— Talvez porque não sejam tão velhos assim.

— Eu não pretendo te esperar por cinquenta anos para testar a teoria. A vida passa, Edward.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou. Havia algo estranho em sua voz.

— Que você conseguiu.

— O que eu consegui?

— Conseguiu o que queria. Me fazer desistir. Eu não quero mais essa vida de incertezas.

— Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo. Eu consegui seguir em frente e...

— Corta essa! – o interrompi. – Você acha mesmo que eu acredito que está realmente apaixonado por essa Irene?

— Irina. – ele corrigiu.

— É a mesma merda! – disse irritada. – Ela acredita mesmo que você gosta dela?

Ele ficou quieto.

— Ela sabe que ela é só uma peça no seu jogo, para me afastar de você? Essa garota sabe que toda vez que você a fode é em mim que você está pensando? – eu estava evitando o máximo me exaltar, mas estava sendo difícil. – Pense, Edward! Imagine quando ela descobrir que é apenas um artifício que você está usando para me esquecer. Que funciona como uma anestesia, para aplacar o que você sente por não estar comigo. Como acha que ela vai ficar quando descobrir que esse namoro de vocês é uma mentira? Quantas vezes você vai fazer isso? Quantas mulheres vai iludir até ter a certeza que não pode arrancar o que sente por mim do seu peito, da sua alma? Até quando vai quebrar corações por aí, Edward? Até quando vai quebrar o meu coração? O seu coração. – as lágrimas já cobriam minha face, mas eu estava cansada, cansada disso tudo, cansada de sentir que eu não valia a pena. – Dói, não é? – perguntei ao perceber que ele também chorava. – Essa saudade é mesmo uma merda.

— Você sabe que eu te amo, Moranguinho. – ele admitiu. Meu coração falhou uma batida com o apelido carinhoso. – Mas não é tão simples.

— Com certeza a verdade é mais simples, Edward. Não há nada de errado em você me amar, em eu te amar de volta. Errado é estarmos separados, errado é ficarmos na vontade, nas lembranças. Errado é não viver o que a gente sente. – me levantei, pronta para encerrar a conversa. E para começar a virar a página da minha vida.

Caminhei novamente em direção a casa, passando pelo quintal do lado para não ter que passar pela festa.

Ele não foi atrás. Nem disse uma palavra. Eu tinha que entender que ele estava realmente desistindo. E eu deveria fazer isso também.

Eu estava tão acabada que dirigi como louca pela cidade, não me importando com nada, não prestando atenção em nenhuma parte do caminho. Agindo apenas no automático.

Eu cheguei a casa em tempo recorde, e por sorte viva e sem ter matado ninguém.

— Bella? Você está bem? – Alice perguntou assim que o elevador abriu. Jasper estava ao seu lado, carregava o pequeno Ethan e parecia igualmente preocupado, ele coincidentemente também era meu médico, além de vizinho. Havia se mudado com a esposa e o bebê há pouco tempo.

— Estou. – disse tentando disfarçar as lágrimas que molhavam minha face.

— Você tem certeza que não está se sentindo mal? – Jasper perguntou. – já no seu modo médico.

— Sim. Apenas problemas pessoais.

Eles trocaram um olhar. Alice segurou em minhas mãos.

— Bella, o que quer que seja, tente ficar calma, ok? Não vai te fazer bem.

— Eu sei. Eu vou ficar bem.

— Tem mesmo certeza? – Jasper perguntou. – Acho que seria melhor subirmos e eu medir sua pressão. – ele sugeriu.

— Não. Vocês já estava de saída, não vou atrapalhar.

— Não atrapalha, Bella.

— Eu juro que se eu sentir que qualquer coisa está errada eu ligo.

— Está bem. Não se esqueça, qualquer sinal estranho estaremos aqui.

— Tudo bem. Divirtam-se! – desejei entrando no elevador do qual eles tinham acabado de sair.

Eu poderia ir sofrer sozinha agora.

Eu estava embolada na cama.Talvez há um par de horas. Havia decidido que eu seguiria em frente. Sei que seria difícil, mas agora não tinha mais volta. Era definitivo. Eu esgotei meu último fôlego de tentativa. Se ele achava que eu não valia a pena, eu não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso.

Sabia que os próximos meses seriam difíceis, mas eu me apegaria a única coisa que me restou. Eu precisava ficar bem.

A campainha tocando me assustou. Olhei pra o relógio ao lado da cama e já era meia noite. Quem poderia ser a essa hora? Eu havia saído fugida da festa, talvez a mamãe ou a Rose tivessem ficado preocupadas.

Eu saí meio zonza da cama, minha cabeça doía pelo choro.

Fui direto a porta, caminhando pelo apartamento com as luzes apagadas, tropeçando em algumas coisas no caminho.

— Moranguinho. – Edward falou assim que eu abri. Ele sorria. Por que ele sorria?

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu não poderia ceder mais. Não haveria mais recaídas.

— Eu estou aqui por você, estou aqui por mim, eu cansei de tentar viver anestesiado, eu quero me permitir sentir. – ele disse num fôlego só.

Eu balancei a cabeça, num riso incrédulo.

— Não, Edward. Acabou. Eu não vou subir ao céu apenas para voltar ao inferno no dia seguinte.

Ele deu um passo a frente entrando no apartamento. Sua mão alcançou meu rosto, fazendo carinho ali.

— Isso não é mais uma recaída, Moranguinho.

— Eu não consigo acreditar.

— Eles sabem a verdade.

Eu o olhei incrédula.

— Eu contei tudo, amor. Eu disse que eu te amo, que a gente se ama. Disse que por mais que eles não nos apoiassem nós ficaríamos juntos, que nada mais nesse mundo me afastaria de você. Eu te amo tanto, Isabella. Não consigo mais esconder isso do mundo. Eu precisava mostrar, precisava gritar, precisava lutar por nós. Você é de várias formas a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Eu não poderia te perder.

Eu chorava, eu sorria, eu não sabia o que pensar. Era inacreditável demais.

— Eu deveria ser difícil com você Edward, mas isso aqui não é uma novela. – e dizendo isso pulei em seus braços, beijando-o.

Ele largou o que quer que tivesse em sua mão no aparador perto dali antes de me abraçar. Fechou a porta atrás de si e me levou para a superfície mais próxima: o tapete da sala. Talvez tivéssemos alguma coisa especial com o chão...

Nossas roupas sumiram de forma tão rápida que nem nos demos conta.

Eu estava por cima de seu corpo e o beijava loucamente. Ele estava tão duro e quente sob mim.

Eu beijei seus lábios, seu queixo, seu maxilar que eu tanto amava. Desci por seu pescoço, peito, adome, até chegar ao lugar onde ele mais necessitava, mas eu também estava necessitada daquilo. Estava com desejo de seu gosto, de tê-lo em minha boca, de chupá-lo até enlouquecê-lo.

E assim o fiz.

Segurei firme entre as mãos e o tomei em minha boca, gemendo ao sentir o seu gosto, ele gemeu também.

Eu estava um pouco faminta, o chupava com tanta vontade que às vezes tinha que me refrear para não machucá-lo. Mas ele não estava reclamando, muito pelo contrário.

— Você é a melhor, amor. – disse com sua voz rouca, quando eu o senti pulsar em minha boca.

Eu levantei meu olhos, ligando meu olhar diretamente ao seu. – Pare. – ele pediu, eu apenas balancei a cabeça negando, ele sorriu cheio de malícia.

Nosso olhar estava ligado no momento que ele veio quente em minha boca. E assim permaneceu até eu tivesse sua última gota.

— Delicioso, querido. – disse lambendo os lábios já engatinhando em cima dele, oferecendo meus seios para sua boca.

Edward não demorou a dar a devida atenção a eles, usando mãos e boca naquela região que ultimamente estava bem sensível. Mas não deixei que permanecesse ali por muito tempo.

Eu estava louca, e completamente molhada. Precisava de algum alívio, logo.

Afastei meus peitos da sua boca e mãos subindo ainda mais, até que sua cabeça estivesse entre minhas pernas.

Ele segurou firme em minhas coxas e puxou, levando minha intimidade de encontro a seus lábios. Meu gemido foi quase um grito.

Edward fazia maravilhas em mim. Sua língua, que conhecia cada local ali, trabalhava para que eu tivesse o máximo de prazer. E estava conseguindo alcançar o objetivo.

Ele deu uma leve mordida em meu clitóris antes de chupá-lo com vontade, me fazendo estremecer. Dedicou algum tempo ali, até levar a língua a minha entrada, fazendo movimentos de penetração com ela. Foi a minha ruína.

Um grito escapou de meus lábios quando eu gozei em sua boca, meu corpo tombando para frente fazendo com que eu ficasse sobre quatro apoios. Ele, assim como eu havia feito, tomou para si cada gota do meu prazer, prolongando ainda mais a minha pequena morte.

Edward não esperou que eu me recuperasse, empurrou meu corpo para baixo me fazendo sentar em seu membro, já muito duro.

Meu gemido foi longo, e logo eu comecei a rebolar em seu pau. Ele tinha suas mãos em minha cintura com certa força, e eu amava aquilo.

Pouco tempo depois eu já cavalgava de forma alucinante sobre ele, trazendo-nos para a borda do precipício novamente.

— Você já ficou tempo demais no comando, Moranguinho. – ele disse interrompendo meus movimentos.

— Como se você não estivesse gostando... – resmunguei, tentando me mover novamente, mas ele impediu.

— Eu estou amando, e é por isso que acho que merece ser comida da forma que mais gosta. – eu gemi.

Me retirei imediatamente de cima dele, ficando de quatro ao seu lado. Ele deu um sorriso sacana indo se posicionar atrás de mim.

Ele apertou minha bunda com as duas mãos antes de introduzir seu membro de forma lenta, bem fundo.

— Oh, Sim! Eu amo quando me fode assim. – fechei os olhos com força apertando todo seu comprimento com meus músculos vaginais.

— Porra, Bella! Isso é tortura. – gemeu.

Eu fiz de novo, o fazendo começar a se movimentar atrás de mim. Seu ritmo ora lento ora rápido, ora suave ora duro.

E ficamos nessa doce tortura durante um longo tempo até que não aguentássemos e nos entregássemos novamente ao orgasmo, dessa vez juntos.

Eu caí no tapete, e ele caiu por cima. Jogando o seu corpo para o lado, ficamos ambos deitados de bruços, os rosto um de frente para o outro.

— Eu te amo. – Edward disse assim que abriu os olhos.

— Eu também amo você. Por isso nunca desisti da gente.

Eu não acreditava que isso estava mesmo acontecendo, que finalmente estávamos juntos de verdade, para tudo e todos. Que eu poderia beijá-lo em qualquer lugar, anadar de mãos dadas, casar numa praia...

Mas algo estava me deixando muito curiosa.

— Edward, como foi que eles reagiram? – perguntei. Tínhamos conseguido alcançar a cama antes da segunda rodada. E estávamos recuperando o fôlego para a terceira, foi um longo tempo de saudade.

Edward riu balançando a cabeça.

— O que foi?

— E se eu te disser que eles já sabiam? – ele disse entre irritado e divertido.

— O que?!

— Sim, quando eu contei a verdade a mamãe riu e disse "Ah, finalmente! Não aguentava mais fingir que não sabia de nada e não poder me meter" e o papai "Eu estou orgulhoso que você finalmente tenha tomado uma atitude de homem e assumido o que sente." – ele os citou.

— Você está brincando, não é? – perguntei incrédula.

— Não é uma brincadeira, Moranguinho. Eu sou mesmo um idiota, tanto tempo perdido...

— Sim, você é um grande idiota, mas eu o amo mesmo assim. – disse beijando seus lábios.

— Eu prometo que vou te recompensar de todas as formas possíveis.

— E a Irene? – perguntei curiosa.

— Você faz de propósito, não é? – eu revirei os olhos. – Temos mesmo que falar dela agora? – ele fez uma careta.

— Sim.

— Ela sabia que eu não a amava.

— E estava bem com isso?

— Eu nunca perguntei, mas ela é apenas uma colega de trabalho agora, isso é o que importa.

— Por que será que eu sinto que vou ter dor de cabeça com a garota S.H.I.E.L.D.?

— Garota S.H.I.E.L.D.?

— Sim, ela se acha a agente Carter.

— Você é terrível. – ele disse rindo.

— Mas é a mim que você ama.

— Amo demais. – ele me abraçou mais apertado.

— E não consegue viver sem mim, irmãozinho.

— Quando vai parar de me chamar assim? – ele me olhou irritado.

— Talvez nunca. Acho que você sempre será um pouco meu irmãozinho.

Ele deu de ombros se rendendo.

— Você gostou do meu presente? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

— Foi o que me fez tomar coragem na verdade. – ele começou a se levantar da cama, mas eu segurei seu braço.

— Ei, aonde vai?

— Pegá-lo. Só um segundo. – e dizendo isso saiu quarto a fora, me dando uma visão privilegiada de sua bunda.

Edward retornou segundos depois, o álbum em suas mãos.

Eu sentei na cama, ele também. O livro entre nós dois.

Ele abriu e começou a passar as fotos.

— Eu confesso que lembrar de cada momento foi muito importante para eu perceber que eu sempre fui muito feliz com você e que não conseguiria jamais deixar de amá-la. Mas o que me deu a coragem para encarar tudo foram as páginas em branco. – ele disse passando as páginas até chegar aos espaços para futuras fotos.

— As páginas em branco?

— Sim. Eu me vi desesperado com possibilidade de não preenchê-las com fotos nossas. De não ver esse seu sorriso nas páginas seguintes. – disse tocando a última foto do álbum. Foi no último dia de ação de graças que passamos juntos, estávamos nos degraus do deck e sorríamos para a câmera. – Eu quero fotos da nossa família aqui. – tocou na página seguinte em branco. – Da família que construiremos.

Eu não podia estar mais feliz em ouvir isso. Era o momento perfeito.

— Podemos começar agora, que tal? – perguntei sorridente.

— A construir uma família? – disse sorrindo malicioso, já colocando suas mãos em mim. Mas eu me afastei, abrindo a gaveta do criado-mudo retirando um envelope de lá.

— Eu estava falando de preencher o álbum. – disse divertida.

Tirei a imagem do envelope e fixei no local adequado na página que estava em branco.

— Assim está bom pra você? – sorri nervosa para ele, que olhava a imagem desacreditado.

— Maravilhosamente bom. – ele respondeu, com lágrimas nos olhos e o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Aquela foto não havia sido tirada por mim, também não tinha a melhor das resoluções e possuía ângulos confusos, mas era, sem sombra dúvidas, a foto mais bonita daquele álbum. Mesmo sendo apenas um borrão, um pequeno conjunto de formas. Era a primeira foto do nosso bebê ali. O comecinho da nossa família.

\--

**Espero que tenham gostado, essa história tem um bônus que tbm disponibilizarei aqui.**


	2. Bônus: Pôr do Sol

**5 anos depois...**

Eu via aquele mesmo pôr do sol todos os dias, mas era inevitável perder o fôlego com ele todo fim de tarde.

Estava debruçada sobre a mureta do deck da minha casa.

Havia voltado para o bairro onde eu cresci, mas não pra casa dos meus pais. Edward e eu tínhamos a nossa própria casa, a apenas alguns metros da casa dos velhos.

Aliás, foi lá que nos casamos e esse começo de crepúsculo me deixava nostálgica.

Foi exatamente num dia assim que nos casamos, naquele mesmo verão de 2017, pouco tempo depois da gente se acertar, e Edward ter coragem de assumir nosso amor para o mundo.

_Eu estava radiante, faltava poucos minutos para o momento pelo qual eu ansiava há tanto tempo._

_O vestido branco de tecido leve era esvoaçante, e as flores que enfeitavam meu cabelo delicadas._

_Olhei no espelho sorrindo para a imagem. A minha barriga de quase cinco meses, que só foi aparecer recentemente, ganhava um certo volume no vestido, o que me fazia me sentir ainda mais bonita._

_Sim, eu não me sentia gorda ou feia, apesar de Rose insistir que daqui a alguns meses mudaria minha concepção. Eu me sentia linda grávida. Perfeita. Olhar para minha barriga, sentir meu pequeno serzinho ali dentro, fruto do amor entre Edward e eu, me fazia plena. Nosso garotinho chutador estava crescendo._

_— Ain, você está tão lindaaaa! — Tanya entrou no quarto, animada. Usava um vestido azul até os joelhos, ela seria minha dama de honra. — Eu também quero me casar na praia._

_— Você ainda é nova pra pensar em casamento, T. — disse para minha prima sonhadora._

_— Eu sei que eu e James seremos eternos, assim como você e Edward. — ela disse com um brilho apaixonado nos olhos. Ah o amor adolescente..._

_— Eu torço muito por vocês, são um casal muito louco, porém fofo._

_— O que você quer dizer com muito louco, Isabella? — ela perguntou estreitando os olhos._

_— Você sabe, Tanya. São como água e óleo, super diferentes, você toda descolada, ele todo nerd._

_— A diferença é que água e óleo não se misturam, e eu e o J nos misturamos muito bem, ô se misturamos! — disse já perdida em suas lembranças pervertidas._

_— Tanya, comporte-se! — joguei meu buquê nela._

_— Ei calminha aí, noiva! Tenho certeza de que serei eu a pegar o buquê, mas ainda não é hora de jogá-lo. — ela brincou me devolvendo as flores._

_— Será que eu já posso descer? — perguntei ansiosa. Estava contando os minutos para me tornar Isabella Cullen._

_— Lógico que não! Ainda é cedo e o tio Charlie vai vir te buscar quando for a hora. Sossegue esse facho mulher!_

_— Você é uma pessoa irritante!_

_— Se você continuar assim serei obrigada a impedir esse casamento. — dei um olhar mortal pra ela._

_— Você não supera, não é?_

_— É difícil, você tem noção de que sou apaixonada pelo seu noivo desde que tinha dois anos? — ela fez drama. — Você é uma vadia sortuda, laçou o homem mais lindo da Califórnia._

_Eu ri, Tanya e o seu crush no Edward..._

_— Ele não é o cara mais lindo da Califórnia. — fui obrigada a discordar._

_— Você tem razão, ele deve ser o mais lindo do mundo. — ela suspirou. Ela estava certa agora._

_— Ei, deixa o James ouvir você falando isso, e lembre-se de que está falando do meu noivo. — fingi estar com ciúmes._

_— Eu sou apenas uma garota sincera. E eu sei que no fundo o James quer ser como o Edward quando crescer. — eu tive que rir dessa._

_— Coitado do seu namorado._

_— Ele sabia onde estava se metendo. — nós rimos._

_— Nossa, que felicidade! — Rose entrou no quarto com o embrulhinho rosa em seus braços._

_— Uou! — Tanya tapou o nariz quando o cheiro nos atingiu._

_Rose colocou a bebê de dois meses na cama, para trocar a fralda poluída._

_— Collyne, a titia te ama muito, mas assim não consegue ficar perto. — Tanya disse praticamente correndo para fora do quarto, fazendo a irmã revirar os olhos._

_Eu me aproximei da cama oferecendo o dedo para a criança loirinha de grandes olhos violetas, Collyne tinha dois meses e era a coisa mais fofa, ela logo agarrou meu dedo com sua mãozinha, eu mal via a hora de meu bebê estar em meus braços._

_— Ela é tão linda._

_— Claro que é, ela é minha cópia. — Rose disse terminando o trabalho sujo e ajeitando a roupa da bebê._

_— Você é tão convencida. — disse a minha prima._

_— Nunca escondi isso._

_— Eu sei._

_Nós rimos._

_— Eu nem acredito que você finalmente vai desencalhar. — ela provocou._

_— Ei, eu não estava encalhada!_

_— Claro que estava, teve que seduzir o próprio irmãozinho para ter um homem._

_— Você é suja, mulher! — dei um tapa em seu braço._

_Ela me provocaria eternamente com isso. Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando contei para Rose que eu havia sido a primeira de Edward._

_Mas naquele dia a atitude foi completamente dele e eu só fiquei sabendo disso depois._

_— Mas, falando sério agora, eu estou muito feliz que vocês finalmente se acertaram._

_— Eu também, esperei tanto por isso. Pensei em desistir tantas vezes..._

_— Mas não desistiu, e agora o bofe é todo seu. — ela piscou pra mim. Eu ri._

_— Você já foi lá em baixo? A Irene tá aí?_

_Rose gargalhou._

_— Você é foda priminha! Sim, Irina veio. E tenho que dizer que já está em cima do seu noivo. — meu sangue esquentou._

_Tá, Edward disse que eles eram amigos, mas ela parecia ainda não ter desistido. Qual era a dessa mulher afinal? Era o dia do casamento dele e ele tinha uma noiva grávida._

_Cadê meu pai que não aparecia logo pra me levar até Edward?_

_— Nossa, você está magnífica! — papai disse entrando no quarto que tinha a porta aberta._

_Obrigada Deus!_

_— Obrigada, papai! Que bom que você está aqui._

_— Algo me diz que essa ansiosidade toda não era por minha causa. — Nós rimos._

_— Eu preciso me casar logo._

_— Não se preocupe, Edward não vai fugir, eu tive uma conversa séria com ele._

_— Você o ameaçou? — estreitei meus olhos._

_— Isso não foi preciso, querida. Fui eu quem o criei, ensinei a ele como tratar perfeitamente uma mulher._

_— Você com certeza é um belo exemplo. — beijei seu rosto. — E a mamãe?_

_— Está igual uma louca lá embaixo. Ela pode até ter anos de experiência em festas, mas é o casamento dos únicos filhos dela, tudo tem que estar na mais sublime perfeição._

_— Entendo._

_— Está na hora, vamos? — me ofereceu o braço._

_Eu respirei fundo aceitando. Finalmente._

_Eu estava com os pés descalços, assim como todos os convidados e o noivo, que me esperava sorridente na tenda de tecido branco onde estava montado o altar._

_Edward estava perfeito na calça e camisa branca, seu cabelo estava ainda mais bagunçado por conta do vento ali, o altar estava montado numa posição que tinha o mar com o maravilhoso pôr do sol de fundo._

_— Vocês são as coisas mais preciosas pra mim, cuidem um do outro. — Charlie disse assim que colocou minha mão na de Edward._

_Nós sorrimos emocionados, assentindo._

_Nos viramos para o padre, que começou o seu discurso sobre o amor. Ele leu I Coríntios cap. 13. Nós dissemos o sim, e logo estava na hora dos votos. Nesse momento meu rosto já estava tomado de lágrimas, eu era uma grávida afinal._

_— Eu tentei fugir desse sentimento por muito tempo. — Edward começou. — Mas a cada passo que eu dava para longe de você, meu coração dava dois para perto. Ele já não era meu há muito tempo, talvez desde que uma garota faladeira teve a brilhante ideia de me fazer parte de sua família. E no fim, estamos aqui, construindo a nossa própria família. — ele tocou minha barriga. — Ter você como minha esposa é tudo que eu sempre quis desde os quinze anos de idade, e hoje isso está se tornando real. Você é minha, minha vida, a minha mulher, a mãe do meu filho, a dona do meu coração. Eu prometo estar sempre ao seu lado, moranguinho. Não vou ser o marido perfeito, mas serei o mais amoroso. Você é a única mulher pra mim, bem, talvez um dia tenhamos uma filha, aí você vai ter que me dividir, mas até lá... — ele riu. — Eu prometo que continuarei sendo o seu modelo exclusivo sem reclamar, até que nosso filho nasça e roube meu posto. — todos riram. — Eu prometo que sempre voltarei para os seus braços no fim do dia. Prometo que vou te amar para sempre, Isabella. — ele terminou deslizando a aliança em meu dedo._

_Minhas lágrimas eram tantas que eu tive que tomar um tempo para me recuperar até conseguir falar._

_— Eu sentia que não poderia desistir de você. Mesmo você sendo o homem mais difícil da face da terra. — comecei. — Desde que te conheci, há quinze anos, nós somos como partes de um todo. Quando te escolhi naquele dia, já sabia que você seria especial na minha vida, mesmo que não soubesse como, mas sabia que eu precisava de você pra ser feliz. E você me fez feliz, de todas as formas que precisei, como o melhor irmão, como melhor amigo, como namorado, apesar de todos os impasses, e tenho certeza que será o melhor marido do mundo. Eu te amo muito, irmãozinho. — ele riu. — E prometo continuar lutando pela gente, contra qualquer coisa que ameace a nossa felicidade. Prometo que não vai deixar de ser meu modelo preferido, só vai ganhar um companheiro que certamente será tão lindo quanto você. — nós sorrimos ao ouvir um coro de exclamações fofas dos convidados. — Obrigada por me dar o melhor presente da minha vida! — disse tocando minha barriga. — Hoje adicionaremos mais uma página no álbum de nossas vidas, mais uma de muitas, meu amor. E eu vou registrar cada momento, com minha câmera, com minha mente, com meu coração. — e dizendo isso coloquei a aliança em seu dedo, beijando o símbolo de nossa união._

_— Pelos poderes investidos a mim, eu vos declaro casados. Podem se beijar._

_Antes que o padre terminasse de falar, Edward já me trazia para junto dele. Nossos lábios se encontraram delicadamente selando nossa união._

_Nossos rostos molhados de lágrimas, nossos corações acelerados, o sol quase desaparecendo no mar, e para tornar o momento ainda mais perfeito nosso filho resolveu se fazer presente chutando a mão do pai que estava sobre minha barriga. Aquele era um dos momentos mais perfeitos da minha vida._

Os últimos cinco anos foram maravilhosos. Edward e eu aproveitamos cada segundo juntos, vivemos nosso amor intensamente, sempre felizes, tudo parecia perfeito até duas semanas atrás.

Foi quando pela segunda vez eu senti aquela sensação ruim.

Um aperto no peito, que eu já havia sentido antes, quando meu pai quase foi morto em uma missão. Nos últimos anos Edward também realizava missões, e isso me deixava completamente aflita.

E toda aflição daquele dia não foi em vão. Eu surtei quando me ligaram do FBI dizendo que meu marido havia sido baleado. O que eu mais temia aconteceu.

Um vento frio passou por mim ao lembrar daquele dia difícil. Resolvi entrar, peguei a câmera que estava sempre ao alcance da minha mão e rumei para o quarto.

Já podia ouvir os cochichos e risadas lá dentro. Abri a porta devagar começando a fotografá-los.

Thomas, meu gatinho de quatro anos, estava sentado sobre a cama, enquanto brincava com os cachos da irmã. Lizzie, minha bebê gordinha de oito meses, estava sentada sobre a barriga do pai que segurava suas mãozinhas com o braço não estava imobilizado.

Algumas fotos depois era hora de fazer a esposa e mãe séria.

— Eu posso saber o que estão fazendo aqui? — disse me aproximando da cama, tirando minha filha de cima de Edward.

— Ei. — ele reclamou.

— Você deveria estar de repouso, e não pegando peso.

— A Lizzie não é pesada, Bella.

— Nesse momento ter ela no colo não é o mais recomendado, você ainda está se recuperando. Não pode mexer o braço.

— Eu estou bem, não foi nada, moranguinho. — ele disse levantando o corpo e recostando na cabeceira da cama.

— Não foi nada? Você foi baleado Edward! — disse nervosa. Eu agradecia a Deus a cada segundo por ter sido apenas um tiro no ombro que não afetou nenhuma veia importante.

— Mas eu estou bem, nem dói mais. Não precisa se preocupar.

— É claro que eu vou me preocupar, Edward! Você não poderia ter escolhido uma profissão menos perigosa?

— Querida, eu amo o que faço, só não amo mais que você e nossos bebês.

— Eu não sou mais bebê! — Thommy disse.

— É claro que é! Sempre vai ser nosso bebê. — Edward disse puxando nosso primogênito para junto de si com o braço bom. Eles tinham o mesmo sorriso, apesar do meu príncipe ser a minha cópia. Diferente da bebê em meus braços, Elizabeth era a cópia do pai, possuía apenas o meu nariz.

— Se eu sou bebê, tenho que ganhar chocolate quente. — ele disse espertinho se agarrando ao pai.

— Eu também quero, estou dodói. — Edward piscou pra mim.

— Vocês são dois manhosos.

— Sabemos disso, mas o chocolate quente pode ficar pra depois. Agora, que tal você nos devolver a nossa princesa e se juntar a nós, moranguinho?

Eu não precisei pensar muito, logo estávamos todos abraçados, nos divertindo com as brincadeiras das crianças.

Estiquei meu corpo para alcançar os lábios do meu marido, ele me beijou de forma comportada por conta das crianças, mas cheio de promessas para logo mais.

Nada no mundo poderia nos anestesiar daquela felicidade.

\--

**Anestesia foi uma das histórias que eu mais gostei de escrever, mas acho que me superei nesse bônus, deu uma vontade de chorar agora quando eu reli...**

**Bem, é isso, espero que tenham curtido!**

**Beijinhos!!!**


End file.
